Telecommunication systems, such as cellular networks or other wireless networks, may provide a plurality of cells that a wireless device may use to communicate with a network. The various cells may provide different capabilities for communication with the network, such as varying speeds for data transmission and carrier aggregation. In carrier aggregation, an access node provides the wireless device with more than one carrier to increase the bandwidth available for the wireless device. Carrier aggregation is typically provided by the access node after the wireless device enters a service area.
There is typically a delay between the time the wireless device enters the service area and the time the carrier aggregation is provided. For wireless devices with little or no mobility, the delay does not adversely affect the experience of the end use of the wireless device. However, for high mobility devices, the carrier aggregation may be provided shortly before the wireless device transfers from the serving cell to a target cell. That is, the wireless device traverses a substantial portion of the serving cell before the carrier aggregation is provided to the wireless device. As a result, a resource demand is placed on the access node without the service improvements associated with carrier aggregation.